


She-ra au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: She-ra except she's Nathaniel and Marc is Catra.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 10





	She-ra au

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

its here now

okay so characters

Nath is Adorra

Marc is Catra

Mari is Glimmer

Luka is bow

um

Manon is that ice princess

W O R M06/26/2020

Nino is seahawk and alya is the sea princess

Max is entrapta

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

Lord Hordak (?) is Nath's dad

Shadowweaver is Nath's mom

W O R M06/26/2020

Mylene is the flower princess

Alix is scorpion lady

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

Rose is Netossa and Juleka is Spinerella (because gay)

wait no

Juleka is Netossa and Rose is Spinerella

((i gtg eat brb

W O R M06/26/2020

kk

nathaniel is dating marc and when nathaniel joins the princesses he starts dating someone else (Marinette maybe?) Marc feels betrayed

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

ok cool thx

sabine is immortal queen lady

fuck fuck fuck who else was there

nath when he's like i wanna go back: but marc! there was a magical girl sword!

marc: shh magical girls dont exist did you watch too much anime

nath: but!!! magical girl sword!!! come with me if u dont believe me!!!

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

FUCK I SENSE A PROBLEM

I THINK THE SCORPION LADY IS LOWKEY GAY FOR CATRA

THIS IS A PROBLEM

ALIX IS AROACE AND THIS IS A STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIP

FUCK FUCK FUCK

Nyx06/26/2020

It doesn't have to be exactly the same plot, right?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

true

Nyx06/26/2020

They can be chaotic friends then

W O R M06/26/2020

we can change the ships to whatever we want

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/26/2020

yes

chaotic friends

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/26/2020

FUCK I SENSE A PROBLEM

I THINK THE SCORPION LADY IS LOWKEY GAY FOR CATRA

THIS IS A PROBLEM

ALIX IS AROACE AND THIS IS A STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIP

FUCK FUCK FUCK

@Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin) the scorpia x catra was quite obvious tbh-

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

okay

imma work on this now

>:))))

~magical girl sword time~

Marc convinces Nath to go into the forest with him on that one spaceship thing idk what it's called

Nath: falls off

Marc: nOOOOOOO

Nath: fuck yeah magical girl sword

Marc: finds nath

Nath: marc i found a magical girl sword!

Marc: fuck hes brain damaged-

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

basically the begining of she-ra up there

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

Nath: goes back

Marc, not realizing: gdi whered he go-

Marc: oh yeah the "magical girl sword"

Nath: fOr ThE hOnOr Of GrEySkUlL

insert magical girl transformation here

She-ra!Nath: ,,, So am I straight now?

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

sorta...yeah..?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

Luka whilst seeing Nathaniel: ,,, is he really a horde soldier?

Mari: shut hes trying to trick us

Nathaniel: surprised pikachu face

Bug Monster: exists

Mari: fuck teleports and uses Magic™️

Luka: shoots arrows

Nath: welp time to become straight

Mari & Luka: confusion

Nath: fOr ThE hOnOr Of GrEySkUlL

magical girl transformation

Mari & Luka: oh

oh that makes sense now

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)06/30/2020

TIME TO BECOME STRAIGHT I-

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

yes

nath needs to say that everytime he's gonna transform

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

he doesnt

he just likes to

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

same thing

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

this is one of the few aus where marc and mari are not cousins

because marc is a cat girl

and mari is a teleporting shiny bitch

and they Do Not Associate

except for fighting but shhhhhhh

Nath: accidentally makes a magical horse

Nath: this did not go as planned

Marc: okay alix we are gonna find shadowweaver because i lost her

Alix: uhhh ok cool

The Smol Spy™️: lets repot this to hordak

Alix: casually punches it

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

because marc is a cat girl

and mari is a teleporting shiny bitch

i don't know why am i laughing at this XD

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

i mean its true

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/30/2020

fair enough

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

06/30/2020

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

teleportation noise

aite so

slurps ramen

time for magical girl shit

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)06/30/2020

Aka straight Nath

W O R M06/30/2020

wait he’s bi so

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

fuck i forgot about that

W O R M06/30/2020

doesn’t matter

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

ye

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)06/30/2020

Shhhh technicalities

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/30/2020

mood but true

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/06/2020

Aite we need to work on this

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/06/2020

i really wanna make kagami casta

yk what shes casta nie

*now

Socks07/22/2020

Alix could be Scorpia

But I don’t think so

Actually, I think Alix, Kim, and Max should be Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

wait who are they-

W O R M07/22/2020

the other trainees from the horde

Socks07/22/2020

Kyle is He-Man, technically

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

omg u rite

Socks07/22/2020

Confirmed by Noelle, but he never discovers it in the universe

Also, they’re kind of a trio

Some peeps say they’re poly, and Noelle hinted at it and said she would’ve if she had thought of it before

But it’s up for interpretation

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

wait but then whos scorpia

confused screaming

Socks07/22/2020

Scorpia is this person!

W O R M07/22/2020

Who would have a huge gay crush on marc?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

lets lois lane juste in

Socks07/22/2020

Scorpia and Catra’s relationship wasn’t really healthy, tho-

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

and so i say

j u s t e

Socks07/22/2020

I dunno

Alix’s personality doesn’t really... match Scorpia’s...

But you do yo, dude ^^

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

i couldnt think of anyone else tbh

W O R M07/22/2020

no but catra was the abusive one

Socks07/22/2020

I know

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

confused screaming

Socks07/22/2020

That would make Marc abusive, right?

Also, Alix isn’t positive throughout everything and oblivious to the horrible things around her

She’s rather sarcastic-

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

true

so

what if we just,,, casually switched scorpia and catras personalities for this au

Socks07/22/2020

I don’t want Alix being abusive

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

ik so we use alix kim and max for the horde soldiers

then yeet juste as scorpia

but with the switched personalities

Socks07/22/2020

Ye ye, that sounds good

I'm as oblivious as Adrien07/23/2020

aaaahhhh

WHEN DID THIS ONE ARRIVE?!

I love it

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/23/2020

"time to be straight"

I'm as oblivious as Adrien07/23/2020

Oof does Adrien not exist in this AU

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/23/2020

huh

you're right

I'm as oblivious as Adrien07/23/2020

ok

Lowkey just an opinion

I think Adrien fits Bow’s personality more aside from ships

But I see Luka using a bow more than Adrien

So I’m stuck

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/24/2020

crack theory its both of them

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/24/2020

crack theory :

adrien and luka switch places every few episodes

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/24/2020

y e s

and marinette being the dumb bitch she is doesnt realize

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/24/2020

does one of them dye their hair?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/24/2020

no

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/24/2020

and the entire cast just notice but both of them are just like 'don't tell mari, we wanna see how far can we take it'

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/24/2020

yesss

nathaniel, seeing this: hey marinette-

both adrien and luka, coming out of nowhere: shh dont tell her

I'm as oblivious as Adrien07/24/2020

YES


End file.
